Langlock - Dramione
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: LANGLOCK. Azaração. Impede alguém de falar algo em hora inoportuna; silencia por completo. Obs: Paixão não é um efeito colateral nem um subproduto. Perder a fala ou a habilidade de se comunicar com coerência é comum na presença de pessoas a quem se tem como alvo de desejo. Verificar "Amortentia" ou a lista de maldições imperdoáveis, como "amor platônico" e "amor não correspondido".
1. Distração

\- _... bem?_ – a voz o pegou desprevenido, fazendo-o erguer o rosto de súbito e procurar de onde havia vindo. A sua frente, Hermione Granger o olhava com certa apreensão, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos queimando em sua face, o que o fez torcer o nariz em desgosto, desviando o olhar rapidamente e voltando a encarar o... Não havia mais professor. Na verdade, percebeu atônito, ao virar a cabeça para todos os lados, que não havia ninguém na sala além dos dois. Draco deixou sua boca entreabrir um tanto com aquela constatação, o que fez com que a menina ao seu lado soltasse uma risadinha mal abafada com a mão que não segurava uma pilha de livros – _Malfoy, você não parece estar nada bem._

O rapaz soltou um xingamento qualquer enquanto começava a colocar suas coisas dentro da mochila preta, se embaralhando com os pergaminhos e quase deixando um tinteiro cair no chão, sendo aparado por um gesto hábil da morena, que o colocou de volta na mesa sem esperar por um agradecimento, e ele realmente não veio. Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco, embora ainda apresentasse um irritante sorriso de canto. Assim que deixou o objeto sobre o granito, voltou a observar o sonserino, que tentava a todo custo colocar diversos livros, pergaminhos e alguns ingredientes dentro de uma mochila que claramente não comportaria tanta coisa sem um feitiço de extensão. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi cortada antes que pudesse começar. Não era só porque ele estava levemente distraído nas últimas semanas que deixaria que ela fizesse qualquer tipo de comentário fastidioso – _Não ouse, Granger, não ouse._

Ela bufou, empinando o nariz arredondado e arregalando os olhos com total descrença para o menino que, mais por persistência do que por habilidade, tinha conseguido fechar sua mochila e agora estava colocando-a no ombro, sentido seu maxilar doer onde antes apoiava a mão fechada. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha simplesmente desligado durante a aula, e não queria saber, muito menos pela sangue-ruim. Colocou-se de pé em um pulo, começando a andar para fora das masmorras. Por um único momento de felicidade pensou que ela não o seguiria, mas estava terrivelmente errado. Escutou os passos apressados e pequenos de Hermione ao seu lado, parecendo um elfo doméstico qualquer querendo saber qual era a próxima ordem. Merlin, aquela menina era insuportável.

Ele continuou a andar pelos corredores escuros e vazios, afinal todas as aulas tinham acabado e as pessoas já deveriam estar rumando para os lugares que realmente queriam estar: biblioteca, salão comunal, para as margens do lago, para onde quer que fosse que as pessoas desaparecessem após as aulas, e ele só queria sair de perto dela, mas não era nem um pouco do feitio de Hermione Granger fazer algo que o agradasse. Pelo menos ela estava em silêncio... – _Sabe, Malfoy_ – fora cedo demais para cantar sua felicidade parcial, e ele suspirou, revirando os olhos e simplesmente fingindo que ela não estava ali – _eu estava pensando em você ultimamente, não de qualquer forma inoportuna, se é que me entende, eu só estava pensando mesmo, e percebi, você sabe que eu percebo muito as coisas, bom, percebi que está muito desatento e isso é estranho vindo de você, já que sempre foi um aluno tão bom, tão dedicado, e por isso eu resolvi te perguntar se..._

Quanto mais a grifinória falava, menos ele escutava, ficando pouco a pouco surdo a toda e qualquer palavra que ela pudesse deixar escapar de seus lábios pequenos e aparentemente incansáveis. Quanto tempo uma pessoa podia falar sem que sua língua caísse? Existia um feitiço para fazê-la cair de fato, e calar a boca daquela criatura? O loiro concentrou-se naquela possibilidade encantadora de fazer a língua da sangue-ruim cair e passou a usar aquilo como incentivo para prestar ainda menos atenção no que ela dizia, embora vez ou outra uma palavra como "NIEMs", "poções" e "professores" chegasse aos seus ouvidos e ele não fizesse a menor questão de entender o contexto. Só queria chegar à biblioteca rápido, para parar de aturá-la e, portanto, continuou andando por todos os corredores possíveis, pegando atalhos, subindo escadas e descendo-as outra vez, sempre com a irritante presença de Hermione ao seu encalço, tagarelando e tagarelando. Ele nem sabia que existiam tantas palavras no mundo para que ela pudesse falar por tanto tempo. Língua, língua... Existia sim algum feitiço que tirava a língua da pessoa e...

\- _Malfoy!_ – ela gritou de repente, fazendo-o dar um salto com o susto e levar a mão ao peito. Os olhos azuis do menino a olharam como se perguntando o que diabos ela estava pensando ao gritá-lo daquela forma, e ele sentia seu coração bater acelerado, tentando acalmá-lo pouco a pouco e retornar sua respiração ao normal. A única coisa maravilhosa de ter sido assustado daquela forma era que a menina, finalmente, tinha calado a boca – _Malfoy, para onde você está indo?_

O sonserino revirou os olhos e franziu os lábios, pronto para lhe responder, e começou lentamente, como se explicasse para uma criança burra – _Ora, obviamente estou indo para a bibli..._ – o menino deu a volta ao redor do próprio corpo, observando o corredor onde estavam, e deixou os ombros eretos caírem pouco a pouco. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do lugar aonde tinha ido parar, sem reconhecer àquelas portas e janelas, o que o fez morder o lábio inferior com força e cerrar os olhos, frustrado. Ficara tão focado em tentar saber qual feitiço que poderia retirar a língua de Hermione que se distraíra do caminho habitual para a biblioteca e fora parar em um corredor completamente desconhecido, povoado apenas por algumas armaduras enferrujadas e quadros sem habitantes. Nem mesmo as pinturas gostavam de estar ali, pelo visto. Ele praguejou qualquer coisa inteligível e tentou fazer o caminho de volta, dando um encontrão proposital no ombro da menina enquanto se virava. Ela lhe xingou de algo, mas, persistente, continuou a segui-lo com sua conversa, como se nunca tivesse parado de falar.

\- _Então, é por esse tipo de coisa que penso que deve estar muito ocupado, e provavelmente não está dormindo bem, pelo tamanho de suas olheiras e como seu cabelo está um pouco..._ – prosseguia ela, irritando-o cada vez mais, seu rosto pálido tomando pouco a pouco um tom avermelhado. Era como se ela pudesse falar por dias, sem freio, como é que não se cansava daquilo? Draco olhava para os corredores a procura de algum que lhe fosse familiar, mas era inútil: estava fora da área que costumava frequentar, e não sabia como retornar para os corredores principais, ainda mais sendo distraído pela voz aguda e constante de Hermione às suas costas.

Quando ela completou o décimo quinto minuto falando, o rosto do Malfoy já estava tão vermelho quanto a gravata que ela usava, e ele não mais aguentou aquilo. Virou-se para ela de repente, fazendo com que a menina trombasse em seu tronco e deixasse todos os livros que tinha na mão caírem, e nem assim parou de falar, reclamando incessantemente de como ele fora rude ou algo do tipo, encarando-o com aqueles pequenos e irritantes olhos castanhos. O menino, então, tomou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos grandes e albinas, puxando-o para si até que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Isso. Silêncio. O mais delicado e imaculado silêncio que poderia querer. Ele chegou a suspirar, aliviado por conseguir escutar seus próprios pensamentos, alheio aos olhos arregalados da garota ou a seu coração que simplesmente resolveu ribombar tão alto que parecia ecoar por suas orelhas vermelhas de vergonha, e só a soltou quando, finalmente, conseguiu se concentrar outra vez - _Por Merlin, Granger, cale a boca._

E, dizendo apenas isso, virou-se de costas e continuou seu caminho para dentro dos corredores, procurando uma saída para aquele labirinto como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando-a estática, com os lábios entreabertos e todos os livros de poções caídos aos seus pés no meio do corredor. De sua boca, não saía nenhum ruído. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy não estava nada bem.


	2. Perseguição

Duas semanas depois, e Hermione ainda tentava entender o que exatamente acontecera naquele corredor escuro quando estava na presença de Draco. Primeiramente, ela tentara entender a razão de tê-lo seguido: de onde viera aquela ideia maluca? Agora começava a sair correndo atrás da primeira alma viva que visse? – _Francamente, Hermione..._ – ela murmurava sozinha enquanto descia as escadas espiraladas até o salão principal – _Você deve estar tão doida quanto ele._

Seus passos pequeninos logo a levaram até seu destino, parando apenas quando sentou em seu lugar habitual entre Harry e Ron, que lhe deram sorrisos de bom dia sujos de suco de abóbora e creme de chantili, respectivamente. A menina revirou os olhos, rindo enquanto limpava ambas as bocas com guardanapos; às vezes parecia muito que ela era mãe daquelas criaturas, e não uma simples amiga. Enquanto tocava a boca de Ronald, suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, e ela quase deixou o guardanapo cair no chão, o que, obviamente, o rapaz não percebeu. Ele nunca percebia nada, o que sempre fazia Harry dar uma risadinha baixa até que levasse um cutucão no estômago por parte da garota, o que não foi diferente naquele dia. Após o procedimento de praxe, Hermione começou a saborear um pequeno pedaço de torta, escutando atentamente o que Gina lhe falava do outro lado da mesa. A morena não era muito fã de fofocas, mas a ruiva sempre tinha as melhores histórias para contar, então era inevitável que não ficasse curiosa e acabasse escutando tudo, perplexa.

Estava inebriada com as palavras da Weasley e com todos os vívidos detalhes, alguns deles provavelmente exagerados, mas ainda sim maravilhosos, quando algo lhe chamou atenção do outro lado do salão. Desviou seus olhos chocolate para a porta que se abria ruidosamente, revelando no aposento Draco Malfoy e seus cachorrinhos, Crabbe e Goyle, que passaram pelo corredor como deuses, pedindo para serem admirados, mesmo que apenas o Malfoy tivesse tamanha pompa para isso. Assim que seus olhos cruzaram com a figura magra e elegante, o rosto de Hermione adquiriu um tom tão vermelho quanto poderia, o que a fez desviar o rosto prontamente, sem querer ser vista pelo loiro. As lembranças de duas semanas atrás voltaram a sua cabeça de repente, e ela se sentiu tão envergonhada que mal conseguia erguer a face de sua torta pela metade. Draco sequer notara que ela estava ali e que seus olhos tinham se encontrado, tão indiferente quanto uma sombra ao sentar-se a mesa oposta a da menina, que tentava controlar sua respiração para que ninguém percebesse sua euforia, mas já era tarde.

\- _Mione!_ – Gina exclamou a sua frente, seus olhos verdes saltando da face – _Você está vermelha! Ron, seu inútil, veja se ela está quente, pelo amor de Merlin, ela deve estar passando mal!_

O ruivo, com as bochechas cheias de comida, olhou para a amiga ao seu lado, e na rapidez do gesto deixou que o copo cheio de suco caísse nas vestes da morena, que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa logo antes de começar com alguns xingamentos. Ronald engoliu a comida às pressas, pedindo desculpas emboladas entre uma tosse rouca, enquanto Harry, sob o olhar furioso e apaixonado de Gina, caía na gargalhada. Se já estava ruborizada antes, Hermione não sabia dizer qual era o estado do seu rosto agora, principalmente porque todas as faces do salão deveriam estar direcionadas para ela, visto o escândalo que aqueles três aprontaram. E ela não estava de todo errada: do outro lado do salão, com o cenho franzido e a boca crispada após provar de um pouco de chá, olhos cinzentos a encaravam com desgosto. Como aqueles quatro conseguiam fazer tanto barulho às oito da manhã?

Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia, ignorando o burburinho atrás de si, fingindo que escutava Pansy falar qualquer coisa sobre como algum garoto da Corvinal havia lhe beijado na noite anterior, assentindo quando achava que devia assentir e soltando alguns "Claro, Pansy, você está certa" vez ou outra. Ele não podia evitar: estava tão distraído nas últimas semanas que sequer sabia com quem estava conversando, quais aulas estava assistindo e como o clima estava do lado de fora do castelo. Dois dias atrás estava prestes a sair da sala comunal de luvas, quando o sol escaldante castigava os jardins. E ele sequer sabia de onde vinha essa distração toda, afinal, nada havia mudado. Sangues-ruins continuavam sendo sangues-ruins, seu sangue puro ainda era mais importante do que qualquer coisa, seu pai ainda lhe daria tudo o que quisesse, Santo Potter e companhia ainda eram irritantes, ainda mais a insuportável da Granger... Merlin, ele não fazia ideia de como alguém conseguia tolerar aquela menina de voz aguda e esganiçada. Arrepiou-se ao pensar naquela voz, mas algo mais lhe veio à mente, logo fugindo de seus pensamentos. Tinha a impressão de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa relacionada a ela... Não, devia ser só impressão.

Ele terminou seu café da manhã e colocou-se de pé, pouco se importando com o fato de Pansy estar falando ou não, ou se alguém o seguiria até onde quer que ele fosse. Apenas quando chegou ao lado de fora do salão que percebeu estar sozinho, e não deixou de agradecer por isso; às vezes, ter aquele monte de sombras o seguindo era exaustivo. Andou por dois corredores, apenas, até que topasse com o trio de ouro, somado à Weasley fêmea e ao babaca do Longbottom. Não fosse obrigado a seguir àquele caminho, teria dado meia volta e procurado outro que não o fizesse passar por aquela família feliz. Ao cruzar com eles, que se calaram assim que chegou perto, sorriu com escárnio e pensou em comentar algo, mas não o fez. Simplesmente ergueu o rosto o máximo que pôde e continuou andando, seus fios platinados sumindo ao virar o corredor, deixando apenas o traço esmeralda de sua gravata para trás.

\- _Nossa, ele é um imbecil._ – comentou Gina, revirando os olhos para o loiro e sendo acompanhada por quase todos que estavam ali, exceto Hermione, que continuou encarando o lugar no qual ele virara, como se esperasse que ele voltasse e lhe dissesse alguma coisa. Estava esperando isso desde a última vez em que se encontraram, mas nada acontecia. Ela esperava pelo menos uma resposta, algo para clarear sua mente cheia de perguntas sobre aquela manhã, mas Draco sequer lhe olhara, desde então. Será que ela estava simplesmente ficando maluca? – _Hermione!_ – escutou seu nome ser chamado, o que a fez sobressaltar-se e segurar com mais firmeza o livro que tinha nas mãos, fincando as unhas curtas em sua capa. Com o susto, percebeu que quatro pares de olhos a encaravam, e ficou vermelha de vergonha pela terceira vez naquela manhã, logo gaguejando alguma coisa sobre ter que ir até a biblioteca enquanto se afastava, andando de costas. Sem dar tempo para nenhum dos amigos perguntar alguma coisa, a menina deu um sorriso amarelo e virou-se rapidamente, tomando o mesmo caminho que Draco tinha feito segundos atrás.

Conseguiu apertar o passo, deslizando sobre a sola de seus sapatos já gastos, até que vislumbrasse a nuca de Malfoy no final do corredor, despreocupadamente conversando com um quadro. Ela parou para observar a cena, parcialmente escondida atrás de uma das colunas daquele espaço. Colocou a mão que não segurava o livro sobre o peito, sentindo o coração acelerado atrás da blusa branca – previamente limpa com um simples feitiço que, felizmente, aprendera alguns dias atrás –, sem saber muito bem se aquilo era fruto da corrida ou da presença do loiro a poucos metros de distância. A menina ergueu os olhos, fixando-os numa ondulação no teto e começando a listar mentalmente suas razões para estar ali. Infelizmente, não encontrava nenhuma senão a mais pura curiosidade, cega pela pureza de um primeiro beijo, ainda mais um primeiro beijo roubado. Se odiava por estar ali, aniquilando toda a sua racionalidade, mas era impossível não querer saber os motivos que o levaram a fazer o que fez. Várias vezes, naquelas semanas, tinha se convencido de que Draco apenas estava louco e resolvera se divertir com ela, o que vinha sempre com um rubor desconcertante, mas, mesmo após o longo trabalho de se convencer, procurava algum argumento esfarrapado para se contradizer, e voltava a ter mil e uma perguntas rondando sua mente.

Inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, deixando apenas o rosto fora do rumo da coluna atrás da qual se escondia, apenas para encontrar um corredor vazio. Ela franziu o cenho, olhando para os lados e procurando pelo menino que estiver ali até alguns segundos antes, pois tinha certeza que não divagara por tanto tempo... – _Granger?_ – a voz a pegou desprevenida, fazendo com que soltasse um grito agudo, deixando o livro que tinha nas mãos cair sobre seus pés com um barulho oco, abrindo-se em uma página amarelada qualquer. Antes mesmo de ver quem a surpreendera, embora suspeitasse de sua identidade, sua reação foi tomar o objeto de novo nas mãos, espanando qualquer vestígio de poeira que pudesse tê-lo contaminado com a ponta dos dedos. Assim que o fez, ergueu o olhar, e soube que suas apostas não estavam erradas sobre o dono daquela voz um tanto aguda e penetrante. Olhos cinzentos a encaravam poucos centímetros acima dos seus, cercados por sobrancelhas finíssimas e loiras o suficiente para poderem ser confundidas com albinas. Ela abriu os lábios para falar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava perto, perto demais. – _Granger, você estava me seguindo por quê?_

O tom de Malfoy era mais curioso do que qualquer coisa, embora ainda houvesse um traço de nojo e raiva atrás daquelas palavras que ela seria capaz de identificar mesmo se não quisesse. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, era como se sentisse a presença da sangue-ruim ao seu encalço, viscosa e trazendo consigo um estranho cheiro de sabão. Seus olhos não a deixavam por nem um segundo, observando a intensidade com a qual suas bochechas coraram e como começava a se mexer desconfortavelmente, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, e ele não podia deixar de ficar feliz por provocar-lhe aquele tipo de reação, erguendo minimamente o canto dos lábios. As íris acastanhadas não o encaravam, perdidas no chão e tentando descobrir algum modo de sumir o mais rápido possível. Ela não acreditava na posição em que se colocara. O loiro tocou o queixo alheio cuidadosamente com sua varinha, era muito pretensioso para usar de suas mãos para tocá-la, forçando-a a olhar dentro de seus olhos, que reluziam, quase deixando faíscas quentes caírem sobre seu rosto ruborizado – _Você nunca cala a boca, e resolve ficar quieta quanto eu te faço uma pergunta? Granger, não me deixe esperando._

Assim que a varinha autoritária do menino deixou seu rosto, para seu completo alívio, ela não conseguiu fazer nada senão prosseguir estática, olhando-o com os lábios entreabertos enquanto apertava com força o livro contra o peito, tentando criar alguma barreira entre o vermelho e o verde de suas vestes inimigas, além de tantos outros critérios que os separavam. Um deles era que se considerava uma pessoa boa, enquanto Malfoy não podia se dar ao luxo de receber aquele adjetivo. Tinha ido até ali para descobrir o que estava de errado com Draco, sempre andando tão distraído, perdendo o foco, ignorando os amigos e decaindo nas notas: parte disso era orgulho ferido, pois Hermione se esforçava, e muito, para competir com o sangue puro, que era sempre o segundo colocado por pouquíssimos pontos de diferença. Ela se esforçava para ser melhor que ele e para enfurecê-lo com aquele tipo de gesto, mostrando que uma nascida trouxa poderia sim ser superior, mas, se ele não tinha boas notas, não havia graça em competir com ele. Naquele instante, porém, encurralada entre a parede e o corpo magro do bruxo, não sabia ser superior. Temia que ele fizesse qualquer coisa de ruim com ela, lhe lançasse uma azaração, interpretasse qualquer gesto errado, visse algo em seus olhos que não soubesse explicar e o enfurecesse, ou pior: escutasse seu coração bater forte no peito, contra a capa de couro de seu livro antigo.

Sem saber o que fazer, Hermione Granger deu-se por vencida: inclinou-se para frente com os olhos bem cerrados, deixando que seus lábios se encostassem aos dele por meros três segundos, nos quais mal pôde provar daquele gosto inédito, aproveitando daquele momento de surpresa que criara para dar as costas ao loiro e sair correndo, tomando o mesmo caminho pelo qual viera, suas vestes voando atrás de si com a rapidez que se movia, fugindo de sua própria loucura. Deixou Draco Malfoy da mesma forma que ele a deixara duas semanas atrás: estático em um corredor vazio, tocando sua boca com a mão para ter certeza de que vivera aquilo, logo esfregando-a em total desprezo, sem conseguir retirar o calor daqueles lábios sujos dos seus. Ele, ao encarar o vão que antes era preenchido pela figura aurirrubra, pensava uma única coisa: definitivamente, Hermione Granger não estava nada bem.


	3. Atração e repulsão

Agora era oficial: Draco Malfoy estava, deliberadamente, ignorando Hermione Granger. Não importava se os dois estavam na mesma sala, a pouquíssimos metros de distância: para o loiro, era como se um continente os separasse, e a forma como ele a olhava, quando se atrevia a tal, exalava desprezo e prepotência, o que fazia com que as bochechas da menina corassem violentamente, e ela enfiasse a cara no primeiro livro que encontrasse. Os dois, no entanto, ainda se perguntavam o que havia acontecido na semana anterior, e cada dia passava como uma tortura, a indagação crescente de quem estaria mais louco borbulhando em ambos os peitos. A situação ia ficando mais evidente para os amigos dos dois a cada dia que se passava, de forma que eram vítimas de perguntas frequentes e inoportunas, cada qual achando o melhor jeito para desviar-se delas. Hermione mudava de assunto prontamente, Draco mandava quem quer que fosse para o inferno ou para lugares piores.

Se o rapaz já estava distraído antes daqueles acontecimentos, agora era inevitável não entender uma única sílaba do que lhe pronunciavam, por vezes incontáveis tendo sua atenção chamada por algum professor ou amigo que deixara falando sozinho por acaso. Ele só conseguia se lembrar de Hermione, com suas bochechas redondas e vermelhas, em como seus cachos caíam sobre seus olhos e como se sentira ameaçado por ela quando, na verdade, era ele quem a ameaçara antes. Naquela aula de poções, não era muito diferente. Conseguia sentir a presença pegajosa da morena, sentada a alguns bancos de distância, escorrendo por suas costas e lhe trazendo calafrios, mas ele se recusava a virar o rosto para vê-la. Ela, por outro lado, erguia seus olhos da própria poção em intervalos regulares, mordendo a ponta de sua pena para tentar encontrar os fios platinados a sua frente. Por que ele não olhava pra ela?

Com os dedos longos, Draco esfregou os olhos, tentando se concentrar, olhando para o caldeirão e se recusando a tomar nota dos olhos quentes da garota sobre sua nuca. A fórmula era... A fórmula da poção, sim, isso mesmo. A fórmula da poção necessitava de dois bezoares que Pansy cortava habilmente, um pouco de óleo de enguia, pó de asa de fada... Ou seria pó de outra coisa?... Não teve como pensar. Antes mesmo que se desse conta, a poção tomou um tom azulado preocupante, e não houve tempo para desviar da bolha que atingiu sua face imaculada. O rapaz se levantou com dezenas de xingamentos, saindo pela porta a fora a passos largos, e certamente só não foi alvo de chacotas porque ninguém ousaria se meter com Draco Malfoy, mesmo que ele estivesse vivendo em outro mundo nos últimos dias. Ainda sim, era uma ameaça.

Hermione, que não tirava os olhos do loiro, viu quando tudo aconteceu, e já tinha se levantado da própria bancada, numa tentativa falha de impedir o acontecimento, quando viu Draco coberto por uma gosma azul e cintilante. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o riso (coisa que Harry e Ron não fizeram, tampando a boca com as mãos) e a vontade de correr para ajudá-lo, o que foi tomado pelo professor carrancudo como um indício claro de que ela havia causado tudo aquilo, mesmo que não possuísse culpa alguma.

\- _Senhorita Granger..._ – Snape começou, erguendo-se da cadeira e deixando que sua figura sombria impregnasse o local enquanto sua boca atingia um novo ângulo de contorcionismo ao pronunciar o nome da nascida-trouxa. A forma como ele a olhava fez com que a menina encolhesse os ombros, parando de forma ridícula no meio da sala, uma de suas mãos ainda pousada sobre a bancada, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente a varinha. Sabia exatamente com o que aquilo parecia, não tinha mais como escapar – _Se queria chamar atenção, meus parabéns, você conseguiu. Vá ajudar o senhor Malfoy a se limpar._

A menina abriu a boca para se justificar, mas foi interrompida antes mesmo que lhe fosse dado o direito da réplica por uma sobrancelha grossa erguida em total repúdio. Ela engoliu suas palavras, abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala sem coragem de encarar Harry e Ron, porque já estava cansada de escutá-los dizendo que ela estava esquisita nas últimas semanas, não antes de escutar um _"Menos sessenta pontos para a Grifinória"_ da boca alheia, o que a fez soltar alguns muxoxos, acompanhada pelos colegas, que deixou discutindo enquanto ia atrás do sonserino a contra gosto.

Quando saiu das masmorras, pôde ver apenas a sombra de Malfoy no corredor, parado como se esperasse por ela. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve segundo, no qual o coração da menina acelerou tanto que trouxe calafrios ao seu corpo e fez com que perdesse a estabilidade das pernas, cambaleando. O sonserino revirou as orbes claras, continuando seu caminho até o vestiário mais próximo, no qual entrou sem rodeios. Se Hermione o seguia ou não, isso era problema dela.

Durante todo o curto caminho, a gosma azul começou a cristalizar, grudando em sua pele. Ele reclamava baixinho, puxando aquela coisa de si, implorando para que não lhe fizesse nenhum mal. Sabia que a culpa não havia sido da garota, mas, como admitir que tinha falhado em algo tão simples era inaceitável, não teve objeções quando ela foi condenada. Não era como se ele se importasse, de qualquer jeito. A única coisa que o incomodava muito profundamente, era, agora, tê-la parada no mesmo vestiário que ele, mordendo o lábio inferior e balançando sobre os pés, olhando para tudo, menos para seu corpo. – _Você está aqui para me ajudar ou não?_ – pronunciou o rapaz de forma ríspida, arrancando uma camada da coisa pegajosa com um puxão, não conseguindo evitar um gemido de dor ao fazê-lo. Um vergão avermelhado surgiu em seu pescoço, e Hermione se encolheu como se ela mesma tivesse sido machucada.

Ela, que até então tinha apenas o observado, não disse nada, apenas se aproximou lentamente, as mãos tremendo e os olhos arregalados de medo, sem falar na vergonha que sentia pela última vez que se encontraram. O sonserino, que parara o gesto angustiante de puxar aquela gosma de seu corpo, revirou os olhos mais uma vez, acabando com o espaço que a menina continuava a estabelecer entre eles com um gesto súbito, vendo-a se retesar e tremer mais violentamente, o que o fez bufar de raiva – _Por Merlin, Hermione, eu não vou te morder ou algo do tipo, agora tire essa merda de cima de mim antes que eu mude de ideia sobre ser gentil._

A garota abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem saber se ficava mais surpreendida com o fato dele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome ou por aquele ser, aparentemente, seu conceito de gentileza, mas aproximou-se mesmo assim. Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer o que sentiram quando suas peles se encontraram, as mãos pequenas da menina tocando a gola da camisa branca do Malfoy, ambos corando com o toque e se afastando imediatamente. O calor que sentiram fora intenso, e Hermione, que se preparara para puxar mais um filete azul da pele alva, levou a mão até a boca, tentando controlar sua respiração e seu rubor. Já o garoto, que não entendia mais absolutamente nada, simplesmente virou-se de costas para ela e apoiou seu corpo contra a pia, encarando fixamente o mármore e tentando buscar um pouco de sanidade por meio do frio que chegava até suas palmas.

O silêncio começava a devorá-los, cada qual imerso em suas próprias perguntas e teorias, sem conseguir, no entanto, desviar-se da principal: o que estava acontecendo com os dois? Sem mais aguentar a dúvida dentro do corpo, como se fosse programado, ergueram as faces ao mesmo tempo, soltando exatamente a mesma pergunta em sincronia:

\- _Por que me beijou?_

Outra vez, ambas as faces coraram de raiva e vergonha, mas tinham os olhos um do outro nos quais se ancorar, naquele momento. Hermione mordeu o lábio com mais força, sentindo o impacto daquelas palavras, e o pior: a falta de uma resposta para elas, atingi-la em cheio, seu coração batendo rápido o suficiente para sufocá-la. Do outro lado do abismo, Draco repuxava um pedaço da gosma azul que ainda cobria seu pescoço e parte do tronco como se aquilo fosse um tique nervoso, querendo pela primeira vez estar distraído como estivera nas últimas semanas. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se pensasse.

\- _Eu? Eu não te beijei, Granger, seu sangue sujo está te enlouquecendo. Eu nunca nem sequer chegaria..._ – as palavras foram se perdendo em sua boca ao passo em que ele se recordava de alguns flashes de semanas atrás. A menina o seguindo, sua voz irritante, seus passos, eles estavam perdidos e... – _Mas que merda!_

O rapaz se descontrolou, batendo a mão com força na pia ao seu lado, sem se importar com a dor que assolou seus dedos. Hermione se encolheu outra vez, assustada com a reação alheia, dando um passo para trás com a menção de seu sangue. Além de receosa, estava morrendo de vergonha daquele menino que sequer se lembrava de tê-la beijado, e durara até muito tempo! Ela se lembrava da boca dele na sua, de como aquele gesto a pegara desprevenida e indefesa quando só queria saber o que estava acontecendo... A morena ergueu os olhos para a figura remoendo algum pensamento a sua frente, se perguntando se era tão imperceptível assim. Passara quase um mês pensando no Malfoy e ele... Ele sequer se lembrava dela. Seu rosto perdeu o rubor da vergonha e passou a adquirir tons de raiva quando ela levantou a face, arrebitando seu nariz pequenino. Ela era Hermione Granger, era memorável. Ela era a melhor aluna daquela escola, afinal.

Draco, no entanto, estava tão imerso tentando entender o que acontecia que não notou a mudança na reação da grifina, que em poucos instantes já estava perigosamente perto outra vez, e, tomada por uma coragem insana típica dos pertencentes à casa de Godric, levou os braços ao redor do pescoço alheio e resolveu que aqueles lábios finos deveriam ser seus.

Com as mãos imersas nos fios loiros, Hermione o puxava mais para si, sorvendo de cada gota de dignidade que o Malfoy poderia ter, colocando-as dentro de sua boca semiaberta e inexperiente, mas que fazia de tudo para não deixar aquele momento passar em branco. Os olhos cinzentos de seu amante estavam arregalados em surpresa, mas não tardaram a fechar, levados pela luxúria de principiante. Hermione era, afinal, a segunda garota que Draco beijava, e a primeira que o atacara daquela forma febril, impossível de não ser retribuída. As mãos brancas logo arrumaram espaço na cintura da morena, trazendo-a mais para perto de forma delicada enquanto um suspiro fraco escapava de seus lábios fortemente prensados contra os dela. Sangue não importava quando se falava de paixão.

A garota tentava sentir cada detalhe, absorver com a ponta dos dedos a maciez daquele cabelo e inutilmente encontrar algo para comparar com a sensação de sua língua encontrando-se à língua do Malfoy de forma desajeitada, o que não foi reparado por nenhum dos dois. Tudo o que importava era o calor, a forma sedenta e pueril com que se tocavam, sem ousar quebrar qualquer limite senão o da sanidade que qualquer adolescente de quatorze anos poderia estabelecer. Um beijo tão diferente dos outros dois que trocaram, embora contivesse os mesmos elementos: medo, torpor, amargura, descaso, a sensação de que deveriam ser superiores enquanto travavam uma batalha impossível de ser vencida por qualquer um dos lados, ambos fadados a entregar-se ao que o corpo pedia com ardência.

Hermione finalmente se soltou daquela boca, seus dedos e vestes agora um tanto pegajosos com a gosma azul que impregnava o loiro. Arfavam, deixando o ar quente escapar dos pulmões de forma entrecortada, e, ao encontrarem as orbes um do outro, viam apenas pupilas e a mesma pergunta idiota _"Por que me beijou?"_. Ela não sabia, e, se soubesse, não admitiria jamais que o beijara para não ser esquecida. Não ousaram falar nada, sequer tinham palavras para explicar o que acontecera ali, como seus corpos acabaram juntos e como aquilo era nojento e errado. Automaticamente estabeleceram certa distância, temendo que aquela loucura se repetisse, e Hermione simplesmente ergueu sua varinha em seguida, apontando-a para o Malfoy, que arregalou os olhos, pronto para atacar de volta, quando se viu livre da sujeira azul que ele mesmo causara após um gesto preciso da morena.

Ainda com as bochechas coradas, ela virou as costas para o loiro e saiu do banheiro com a sensação de um dever cumprido e todas as perguntas que tinha sobre o menino respondidas. Ele não ligava pra ela, não se importava com seu bem estar e, provavelmente, sequer a achava atraente. Melhor fosse assim, visto que, agora, não precisava se preocupar com ele, coisa que realmente não fez. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco colocava água dentro da boca e a cuspia na pia diversas vezes, tentando lavar o gosto daquela menina de si. Quem ela pensava que era? Que merda estava fazendo quando a beijara de volta? Jogou a água no ralo e se olhou no espelho, encarando seus olhos azuis: estava desperto como não estivera há semanas. Ele contorceu o rosto em uma expressão de nojo, franzindo o nariz. Não conseguiria admitir que saíra daquele torpor por causa da sangue-ruim.

 _Langlock, ou feitiço trava-língua._

Por mais que o tempo passasse, nenhum dos dois jamais conseguiu falar sobre o que tinha acontecido depois daquela desastrosa aula de poções, mesmo quando tentaram. Era quase como se suas línguas travassem, perdessem o ar por algum momento, e o coração disparasse sem motivo.


End file.
